Capri
by PutzBoo
Summary: Isabella Swan. Esse nome te lembra algo? Claro, sendo a filha da rainha da Inglaterra, impossível ninguém percebê-la. Mas tudo que ela mais queria era ter uma vida normal. E claro, conhecer seu verdadeiro amor. A princesa odiava a idéia de não poder sair
1. Trailer

Você vai descobrir...

"_Prefiro que descubra por si só."_

Quem nem toda princesa...

"_Quantas 'adolescentes normais' não dariam um braço para ser a filha da rainha, a princesa da Inglaterra"_

Vive em um conto de fadas...

_Por que minha vida tinha que ser uma droga? Era o que eu me perguntava todas as manhãs, mas nessa, em exceção, eu me perguntei por que a minha vida... sem vida._

Por que não se pode confiar em todos ao seu redor...

"_Mentiroso desgraçado." Murmurei, beliscando minha mão de raiva._

Ou talvez, você precise de alguém em quem confiar.

"_Estou segura mesmo com você?"_

Até mesmo alguém...

"_Quem é você?!"_

Para te amar de verdade...

"_Eu acho que te amo."_

"_Acha?"_

E te ajudar a encontrar a sua identidade...

"_Para onde você vai?" ele perguntou, pegando a foto em minhas mãos. Tomei de volta, fazendo uma careta para aquele intrometido._

E todos sabem que nada sai como planejado...

"_O que aconteceu?" perguntei, enquanto tudo balançava como se o mundo fosse acabar._

Uma princesa descobre seu conto de fadas longe de tudo que ela imaginava ser possível. Um novo lugar para ela, uma nova família, um novo amor.

"_Eu tenho que chegar aqui."_

Capri, por que a vida é uma marav**ilha**.


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

E olhando para as estrelas, naquela noite, percebi que nada me importava, se não estar viva. Mas estar viva não significa apenas estar respirando e sorrindo falsamente para os olhares que pousavam em mim, mas de arriscar os limites em que, antes, eu não teria coragem de ir além. Eu não podia voar, mas eu poderia pular de um pico e sentir o vento contra meu rosto. Eu não podia viver um conto de fadas – por mais que fosse uma princesa – , mas poderia apenas fugir da minha realidade. E é isso que eu deveria fazer.


	3. Capítulo 01 Concluindo o duvidoso

N/A: _"Ora, vamos, continue, não há razão para fazer tanto alarde." Ele disse se aproximando com aquele sorriso que sempre provocava o meu. E era esse o motivo de eu o odiar tanto._

Nos vemos no fim do capítulo!

Capítulo 1:Concluindo o Duvidoso

Trilha Sonora: Adore – Paramore

(Link do YouTube: .com/w atch?v=gi2qKfKGzC0)

Isabella POV:

Então, pela quinta vez naquele dia, eu tropecei em cima daquele salto terrível e me esborrachei no chão. Os livros pesados caíram em cima de mim, me deixando com mais dor ainda. Tentei me levantar, mas eu não conseguia. Droga. Droga. Mil vezes droga e ainda não seria o suficiente.

"Querida, você precisa fazer isso direito. Eu não sei o que sua mãe poderia fazer se eu não conseguisse seu equilíbrio até às oito da tarde de hoje." A voz de sinos disse, e eu só pude olhar para os pés da pessoa à minha frente. Aquela mulher foi minha verdadeira mãe toda minha vida, porque ela simplesmente não fugia comigo?!

"Um dia eu ainda vou fugir daqui Elizabeth, eu te prometo. Eu não agüento isso, não creio que seja necessário tanta coisa. Por que eu não posso simplesmente ser uma adolescente normal em Londres, viver a minha vida, escolher com quem eu quero me casar, e por cima de tudo poder ir onde quiser, quando quiser e..." eu dizia sonhadora, me sentando desajeitada com aquele vestido cheio de panos e rosa demais. Odiava aquela cor. Dava enjôo de tanto rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa!! Argh!

"Simplesmente, pequena Isabella, por que você não é uma adolescente normal. Você vai ter que aprender isso. Quantas 'adolescentes normais' não dariam um braço para ser a filha da rainha, a princesa da Inglaterra, e ainda ter um namorado, um noivo como Jacob?" ela sorriu com aquele acolhedor calor materno e me ajudou a levantar do chão brilhante. Ela afagou meus cabelos e o arrumou em seguida, e desamassou meu vestido.

"Pois sim, mas eu daria meus dois braços e minhas pernas, se fosse necessário, até minha cabeça, para ter pelo menos um dia normal. Ser uma adolescente normal." Eu disse pegando os pesados livros do chão com ajuda de Elizabeth e colocando na cabeça. "Vamos lá novamente, tentando essa tortura." Eu disse, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Abri os olhos, enquanto percebia que Elizabeth ligava novamente o som, com aquela música lenta insuportável e voltando até mim.

Eu me arrumei, coloquei meu corpo na postura certa, e Elizabeth também, só que na posição de homem. Começamos a dançar devagar, enquanto eu pegava meu equilíbrio. A música acabou, e eu comecei a andar, o que sempre me fazia cair.

"Está indo bem, pequenina." Elizabeth disse e eu senti o sorriso de sua voz. Continuei andando com os passos modelados e cronometrados naquele salto. O barulho dele era muito chato. Mas bem, eu estava conseguindo.

"Concordo plenamente." Ouvi uma voz do outro lado do salão, na direção à porta dupla de madeira maciça. O cômodo era muito bem decorado, para quem era um velho de noventa anos. Eu sempre morei nessa casa, mas essa casa nunca fora meu lar.

Virei-me em alerta para o dono da voz e novamente os livros caíram, levando com eles meu próprio corpo.

_Eu não pretendo correr_  
_Mas você sempre chega por perto_

"Ora, vamos, continue, não há razão para fazer tanto alarde." Ele disse se aproximando com aquele sorriso que sempre provocava o meu. E era esse o motivo de eu o odiar tanto. Bem, não era exatamente ódio, mas ele me provocava, e o pior era que eu gostava! E eu odiava isso.

"Quem o deixou entrar?" perguntei com os olhos faiscando enquanto levantava como sempre. Ele sorriu mais abertamente e eu revirei os olhos. Elizabeth riu baixinho, pegou os livros no chão, e, com eles, saiu do cômodo, fechando as portas. Enfim, estávamos sozinhos. Isso era perigoso, muito perigoso.

Não que ele fosse um criminoso, jamais, era que talvez eu não pudesse me segurar em fazer coisas que não é correto fazer. Eu ri, enquanto ele se aproximava de mim. Bem, apesar de tudo, eu gostava de Jacob. Como um garoto, o que ele era, o meu namorado, noivo para ser mais clara.

"Vejamos que o seu humor está tão pequeno quanto a própria dona." Ele disse colocando a mão em meu queixo e rindo. Seu riso era de uma criança marota, contrariado pelo tamanho, que denunciava seus vinte anos. Bem, e daí? Eu faria dezenove hoje!

_E eu me sinto mais viva, mais do que nunca_

"O que te traz aqui?" perguntei ainda com a voz amarga, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Seu sorriso se abriu e ele se aproximou com um passo largo, deixando entre nós somente um pequeno espaço.

"Tu, mi hermosa." Ele disse, enquanto brincava com a ponta do nariz no meu rosto, e eu tentando equilibrar minha respiração.

"Oh, sinto-me honrada agora." Eu disse com o sarcasmo palpável em minha voz e depois ri. Seu nariz continuava traçando caminhos em minha face. "Jacob, pelo seu bem, pare com isso." Eu disse, tentando parecer sensata. Preciso mesmo dizer como minha voz realmente saiu?

"Ou você vai fazer o que?" perguntou Jacob com a voz divertida. Xinguei internamente, mas então tive uma idéia, sorrindo genuinamente. Passei minha mão, laçando seu pescoço carinhosamente, como quem não quer nada, e terminei com o espaço entre nós dois. Não fiz nada além disso, era o meu limite, mas eu sabia que tinha ultrapassado o dele, por agora. Ele parou de respirar por alguns segundos, tirou meus braços envolta ele e deu um pequeno passo, distanciando-nos um pouco. Eu sorri vitoriosa.

_E eu acho que isso é demais_

"Ou eu faço isso." Respondi e ele riu, abaixando a cabeça e bagunçando o cabelo. Jacob era charmoso. Viera de Espanha e era moreno, o que era bem raro em Londres, e o cabelo negro. Seus olhos eram sérios, mas seu sorriso alegre. Ele me respeitava e me amava, mas infelizmente eu não. Eu queria muito amá-lo, mas não conseguia, eu não sabia exatamente como. Eu iria me casar com ele em breve, nunca tinha dito que o amava, e tudo era um pedaço de acordo de realeza, e eu não achava que estava pronta para isso. Não mesmo.

Passei a mão novamente no anel de noivado, esquecendo-me que não estava sozinha naquele enorme salão. "Eu..." comecei a dizer por impulso, sem saber realmente o que iria dizer.

_Mas talvez sejamos muito jovens__  
__E eu ainda não sei o que é real_

"Eu acho melhor me retirar, você tem que treinar para o baile. Tenha um bom dia." Ele disse, percebendo minha confusão interna. Soltei o anel, e ele pegou minha mão direita e a beijando, como eram as verdadeiras normas. Mas eu não seguia normas.

"Eu já disse que você não precisa fazer essas coisas formais demais. Eu odeio isso!" disse puxando minha mão de volta, e, com um sorriso malicioso beijei a mão que há pouco estava nos lábios de meu 'noivo'.

_Mas eu sei que nunca quis nada tanto assim_

"Nós já falamos sobre isso Isabella," ele disse sorrindo. Eu sabia que ele odiava aquilo tanto quanto eu. "não podemos fazer nada que ultrapasse as regras." Ele disse sereno, mas se aproximando.

"Ah é? E você nunca pensou em ultrapassar um pouquinho que fosse?" perguntei, 'arrumando' sua gravata no pescoço, e o puxando de leve. Seu sorriso aumentou.

"Jamais." Ele disse com a voz ainda séria, mas me abraçando pela cintura.

"Isso realmente é uma pena sabia?!" eu disse manhosa, enlaçando seu pescoço.

_Eu nunca quis ninguém tanto assim_

"U'hun." Ele confirmou, fechando os olhos, sendo seguido por mim. Ele passou a língua em meus lábios, e eu os abri para ele. Nesse exato segundo, alguém pigarreou atrás de Jacob. Exaltados, desfizemos o 'pequeno' abraço, e eu sorri sem graça. Pelo menos era Elizabeth.

"Vejo que se divertiram bastante, crianças." Ela disse olhando diretamente para mim.

"Oops." Eu disse simplesmente, encolhendo os ombros, o que provocou sua risada.

"Bem, se nos dá licença Jacob, nossa querida e comportada princesa precisa treinar, e vejo que não há maneiras de ela se concentrar em sua presença." Elizabeth disse educada e Jacob acenou.

"Sim senhora, eu preciso ir até o pai de Isabella também, tratar de alguns assuntos pendentes." Ele disse sorrindo para mim, beijou novamente minha mão, e de Elizabeth, com toda formalidade possível. Acenei um adeus para ele, odiando como eu tinha me acostumando com aquela pose de princesa, e aquele aceno metido. Ele riu da minha careta e se retirou do cômodo, fechando as portas novamente.

Virei meu rosto devagar em direção a uma Elizabeth sorridente, mas ela fechou a cara rapidamente, ao perceber a minha.

"Aquele cara não é meu pai." Eu disse, cruzando os braços exausta, enquanto ela colocava os livros sobre minha cabeça. "Ele nunca será." Eu continuei com a voz teimosa, mesmo que Elizabeth não tenha dito nada.

"Oh Isabella, não seja tão dura com Georg, ele se dedica muito a você!" ela disse serena, me dando a mão com delicadeza, enquanto andávamos pelo grande cômodo, em um passo lento demais.

"Diga-me a verdade! Ele não foi nem sequer a uma formatura minha!" eu disse chateada, enquanto tentava prestar atenção nos meus passos para não tropeçar 'acidentalmente' em meus próprios pés.

"Mas você não teve formatura, querida." Ela disse tentando não rir.

"É exatamente disso que eu estou falando!" eu exclamei, franzi o cenho por um pouco, me confundindo, e voltando à minha linha de raciocínio. "Mas eu aposto que se eu tivesse alguma ele não teria ido." Eu disse por fim, largando sua mão, e tirando os livros aos poucos de cima de minha cabeça.

"Querida, não julgue o que é certo, nem finalize o duvidoso." Elizabeth disse sabichona como sempre, a frase que eu não sabia como aplicar.

"Não me importa essa coisa de duvidoso ou tanto faz o que, só digo que Georg não é meu pai! Nada pode mudar isso." Disse teimosa, tirando o vestido, desajeitada, pela cabeça, com a ajuda cuidadosa de Elizabeth. Agora sim, eu estava com minha leg preta, e uma blusa lilás colada. Coloquei minha sandália e fui em direção às portas, com minha 'babá' ao meu lado. "O que temos agora?" perguntei, abrindo as portas sem pestanejar, enquanto Elizabeth conferia o palm top.

"Agora você vai ter ioga, depois vai ter aula de italiano, em seguida você vai para o seu banheiro, seu banho vai estar preparado. Eu te encontro no seu quarto em duas horas no seu quarto, com os cabeleireiros, estilistas e essas pessoas que você tanto ama." Ela disse brincalhona e eu ri. Ela me conhecia muito bem.

"Ótimo, eu amo ioga!" eu disse sarcástica e me virei. "Te vejo em duas horas." Eu disse, indo em direção ao salão de meditação. Cumprimentei os guardas, que abriram as portas de madeira – qual era o problema com portas eletrônicas?! – e entrei, já pegando o par de meias cheirosas em cima da mesa, prendendo meu cabelo e indo até o centro do salão. "Boa tarde Emily." Eu disse, me sentando em frente ao colchonete, checando minha aparência pelo espelho.

"Boa tarde senhorita Isabella." Senhorita?, você se pergunta, mas realmente eu falei sobre a formalidade. As únicas pessoas além de minha mãe e Georg que podiam me chamar de outra coisa a não ser 'senhorita' eram Jacob, Elizabeth e meu irmão Emmet.

Bem, vamos explicar um pouco mais as coisas... Minha mãe tivera um 'namorado', escondido da família, era mais como um amante. Eu não sei a história muito bem, mas, em resumo ela ficou grávida e noiva de Georg. Somente eu, Emmet, Elizabeth e mamãe, claro, sabiam sobre isso. Georg era um homem respeitoso, e era primo de minha mãe. O casamento estava marcado, e minha mãe dormiu com meu verdadeiro pai uma noite antes do tal casamento forçado.

Bem, claro que não dera para perceber que eu não era filha de Georg, afinal, vamos falar a verdade, foi uma noite de diferença então...

Bem, eu nunca gostei muito de Georg, e perguntei para Elizabeth, braço direito de minha mãe, se Georg era meu pai. Ela me explicara somente que não, e o pouco que sei sobre isso. Eu fiquei apenas aliviada, e surpresa, por finalmente saber porque eu nunca gostara de Georg.

E sim, Emmet é meu irmão mais velho, mas pelo contrário de mim, ele ama Georg, e segue os mesmos passos que seu 'pai'. Pode parecer que ele não liga muito para mim, mas o grandão se dedica a mim, e, depois de Elizabeth, é o meu diário vivo. Somente ele é capaz de me entender completamente.

Jacob era meu noivo, e meu pretendente desde meus quinze anos. Eu nunca questionei sobre isso, como eu já disse, eu gostava de Jacob, mas não o amava. Eu não sei qual era o equívoco, mas simplesmente eu sentia como estivesse perdendo um pouco de mim, casando-me com ele.

_Se eu deixar você me amar__  
__Ser o único a adorar__  
_

Elizabeth era uma segunda mãe para mim, estava SEMPRE comigo. Quando eu nasci ela já estava lá, desde babá até... Bem, babá. Ela me ensina costura – o que eu nunca, jamais em toda minha vida farei – cozinhar, vestir, me comportar, a falar, ela me ensina as danças formais, me ensina as outras coisas como matemática, inglês e português, e essas coisas, que como ela diz, eu odeio.

Emily era só a professora de ioga, o que eu também odiava.

Afinal, realeza era um tipo de um ***.

E aqui estava eu, em meu enorme quarto, em frente ao espelho, com a roupa de baixo os estilistas me vestindo, como se eu fosse um vegetal, enquanto os cabeleireiros, as maquiadoras e essas pessoas que eu odeio fazerem seus trabalho, e Elizabeth, quem nunca falta, falando como sempre sobre as formalidades do baile. É sério, era o meu aniversário e eu não poderia fazer guerra de comida. Não que eu já tenha feito.

"Abra esse sorriso princesa, a noite é sua!" o cabeleireiro disse sorrindo para mim.

"Claro, o dia já se foi todinho!" eu disse de mal humor, e todos olharam para mim, me repreendendo. Fechei minha boca novamente, enquanto a maquiadora terminava seu serviço. Eu estava quase pronta e, como sempre, estava linda. Meu vestido lilás quase branco era longo como sempre, e eu usava um semi-salto, como eu chegara em acordo com Elizabeth. Meu cabelo tinha uma presilha transparente e brilhante, prendendo apenas um pouco dele, deixando caído em camadas o resto dele. Alguns cachos eram ramificados, e minha franja enorme estava ora moldando meu rosto, ora enrolando para trás. A maquiagem era simples, e tinha um pouco de preto, não era nada rosa demais, e eu tinha gostado um pouco. As bochechas estavam rosadas por natureza, e os meus lábios estavam molhados com um gloss especial, que dava brilho a ele.

Os outros funcionários já haviam saído, e agora só estava Elizabeth, sorrindo orgulhosa para mim. Sorri para ela, que sabia que eu nunca fora boa com sentimentos. Era o que eu deveria ter em comum com meu pai, já que minha mãe era sempre atrapalhada e alegre.

"Docinho, você está perfeita." Ela disse, enquanto eu continuava parada em frente ao espelho como uma pilastra da Roma Antiga.

"É, eu sei." Disse brincalhona, olhando as horas no relógio de Elizabeth. Dez em ponto, era a minha hora de entrar. "Está na hora." Disse sorrindo aberto, e apertando de leve e mão de Elizabeth. Ela sorriu delicada e abriu a porta para mim. Eu saí de meu quarto, e no fim do corredor, no caminho do salão principal de bailes, meu noivo.

_Você passaria por tudo?__  
__Ser o que eu estou procurando_

Ele se ajeitou, pois ele abrira a boca, tamanha surpresa em como eu estava, ajeitou as mãos com luvas brancas, a espada repousava em sua cintura, e todo seu semblante sério, o que o deixava mais charmoso. Eu sorri secretamente para ele, e ele piscou para mim, com um sorriso maroto pousando em seus lábios por apenas alguns segundos. Ele já estava do outro lado da escada, e eu, do lado direito. Nossos nomes estavam sendo anunciados por uma voz grossa, enquanto toda a atenção se voltava a mim. Inveja, ganância, raiva, medo, desejo, luxúria. Vários olhares desconhecidos, mas o que eu me prendi a atenção, apesar do orgulho de meu irmão e mãe, do meu suposto pai, me prendi à atenção de outro tipo de olhar.

Admiração.

_Se eu deixar você me amar__  
__Ser aquele a adorar_

Um que eu nunca vira antes em anos nesse salão, enquanto eu descia por essas mesmas escadas de mármore branco, os lustres brilhando em minha face e a música lenta e entediante, eu nunca vira algo tão... Real. Era como um príncipe, aliás era como ele estava vestido, um que eu nunca vira antes. Eu não o conhecia, mas eu iria o conhecer, eu sentia esse anseio de saber o nome dele. Ele sorriu para mim, e eu não me refreei em sorrir de volta, eu tinha que ser educada, certo?!

"Querida, você está bem?" outra voz me perguntou, e eu percebi que já haviam acabado os degraus há um tempo. Sorri sem graça para Jacob, e enlacei minha mão em seu braço, formalmente. Olhei novamente para as pessoas presentes no baile, e percebi que a pessoa por quem eu procurava já não estava mais ali. Para onde ele fora? Como saiu tão rápido?! "Está procurando por alguém?" perguntou perto do meu ouvido e eu olhei rapidamente para ele, e me desmanchando em seu sorriso.

_Você passaria por tudo?__  
__Seja o que eu estou procurando_

"Não, só olhando a bobagem que minha mãe fez em chamar tantas pessoas em só mais um ano que eu estou viva." Eu disse baixinho em seu ouvido e ele estremeceu, rindo depois.

"Você merece, mi hermosa." Ele disse no meu ouvido, enquanto atravessávamos pelo enorme salão devagar, até o trono, onde estavam minha mãe, Georg, e Emmett ao seu lado, vestido de uma maneira similar a Jacob.

"E eu que pensei que era uma rebelde sem causa." Murmurei sarcástica e ele riu novamente, enquanto chegávamos perto do trono de minha mãe, que já se levantava exalta em felicidade, e me abraçando forte.

"Oh minha filha, não te vi o dia inteiro." Ela disse com a voz feliz e sorridente, e eu olhei rapidamente para Georg, logo atrás de minha mãe.

O abraço se desfez um pouco depois, enquanto Georg colocava a mão no ombro de minha mãe. Emmet apenas sorriu para mim, sabendo que eu deixava a somente minha mãe e ninguém mais me abraçar em público.

Jacob ficou novamente ao meu lado, e minha mãe aumentou o sorriso. Eu sorri de volta para ela, mas não me sentindo completamente satisfeita. Senti algo estranho, não fui capaz de discernir, mas eu sabia que era algo novo, era uma ânsia que eu não conhecia.

_Me ajude a voltar para baixo__  
__De altas nuvens do céu_

Conversei um pouco com alguns convidados, e em pouco já era a hora das danças de honra. Primeiro era meu 'pai'. A dança foi lenta, não trocamos muitas palavras, apenas alguns: "estou orgulhoso de você minha princesa." E um "obrigada papai", em troca.

Depois foi com meu irmão, que pisou no meu pé algumas vezes, disfarçadas, mas fora bastante divertido. Bem, não há maneiras de estar com meu irmão e não me divertir, certo?!

Agora era a dança com o noivo. Jacob se aproximou de mim, nós nos colocamos nas poses certas, e a música, a única música lenta que eu gostava se iniciou. Eu sorri para o que soava bem aos meus ouvidos, e dei a mão para o meu noivo. Ele sorriu confidente para mim, e eu pisquei algumas vezes para a imagem que se projetava atrás de Jacob. De novo aquele homem, quem ele era afinal? E por que um sorriso tão silencioso daqueles parecia chamar pelo meu nome?

_Você sabe que estou sufocando__  
__Mas eu culpo esta cidade__  
_

"Sabia que está magnífica hoje?!" ouvi a voz melodiosa em meu ouvido direito e olhei para o homem a minha frente.

"Sabia que foi exatamente essa cantada que meu pai lançou sobre minha mãe?" eu disse brincalhona, me lembrando do meu verdadeiro pai.

"Bom saber que deu certo." Ele disse, apertando minha cintura. Aos poucos, o cenário ao meu redor foi desaparecendo, pessoa por pessoa, degrau por degrau, instrumento por instrumento, lustre por lustre. Mas sobrou uma pessoa na platéia. O homem misterioso continuava ali, ele continuava parecendo me chamar, eu quase conseguia ouvir. "Como foi seu dia?" perguntou como se escondesse uma piada ou algo parecido.

"Comum." Disse simplesmente, sentindo o calor da respiração de Jacob na maçã de meu rosto. A mão que estava em seu ombro, agora caminhava devagar para seu pescoço. Ele me reprimiu com o olhar, mas me incentivou com o sorriso. "Senti a sua presença pelo resto do dia. O que me diz sobre isso?!" perguntei curiosa e ele riu.

"Bem, só posso dizer que você está melhorando na ioga, e que o italiano parece a sua nacionalidade." Ele declarou despreocupado, e eu serrei os olhos, pisando 'sem querer' em seu pé. Ele sabia que eu não cometeria uma falta daquelas. Seu abraço em minha cintura se apertou mais, findando o espaço entre nós, eu não entendi, mas na próxima volta, vi o olhar bobo daquele homem. Fechei os olhos suspirando, e encostei de leve minha cabeça no peito de Jacob.

Ficamos em silêncio durante um tempo, quando, sem pensar perguntei algo que não devia.

"Se eu fugisse, você viria comigo?" perguntei, mordendo forte meu lábio inferior em seguida, me odiando por ser sempre tão impulsiva. Então a música acabou, e Jacob ficou alguns centímetros distante de mim, e eu olhei diretamente para seus olhos apaixonados.

"Isabella, eu te amo e..." foi só isso que eu mantive na minha cabeça, fechei meus olhos, enquanto aquela frase se repetia várias vezes na minha cabeça.

_Isabella, eu te amo. Te amo. Eu te amo._

_Por que eu nego?__  
__As coisas que queimam por dentro_

Abri os olhos rapidamente, e sentei em minha cama. Eu estava sonhando com isso há dias. Bem, uma semana apenas. E adivinha? Faltavam agora apenas três semanas para o tão esperado casamento.

Repousei cansada minha cabeça em minhas mãos, sentindo vontade de gritar, mas me contive. Não queria acordar a todos. Nem mesmo preocupar Jacob, que estava em seu quarto, no fim do corredor. Fui até a janela, que dava para a bela vista do jardim, como eu sempre costumara fazer quando eu tentava esquecer algo, relaxar.

Jacob PDV:

Estava no jardim, sentado no banco, olhava para o céu. Eu estava fazendo a coisa certa? Ora, claro que não, mas eu simplesmente não podia fazer de outra maneira, eu precisava disso.

"Olá." A voz que eu tanto ansiava por ouvir chegou aos meus ouvidos. Eu me levantei e vi no escuro a silhueta da garota que eu realmente amava.

"Olá." Eu disse me aproximando. Peguei sua mão e a beijei, depois, com essa rota, subi até seu pescoço e cheirei fortemente seu cheiro, me lembrando de quão bom esse era. "Senti sua falta." Eu continuei, a abraçando fortemente contra mim. Tentei selar nossos lábios, quando seu rosto virou-se, e deixei apenas um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Eu vim dizer que eu me cansei disso." Ela me disse, fazendo-me sentir apunhalado na cruz. "Eu não posso ser sua amante." Ela continuou, com uma lágrima incontida, descendo pelo seu rosto moreno.

"Mas por quê? Você não me ama?" perguntei com um caroço se formando na garganta.

"Mas é claro que eu o amo, somente não me sinto bem sendo a _outra_." Ela declarou, me empurrando de seu abraço, e sob a luz da lua pude ver a mágoa estampada em seus olhos marejados. Fiquei calado por muito tempo. Eu não poderia deixá-la ir embora, eu a amava, eu não podia fazer isso com ela, nem comigo.

"Dê-me uma chance, eu consertarei isso, serei somente seu, só preciso que me dê um tempo, por favor." Eu a implorei, pegando sua mão direita, envolta de minhas duas. Ela sorriu, com as lágrimas ainda descendo por sua face. Aproximou-se, e me abraçou, demonstrando-se satisfeita pela minha solução. Beijou minha bochecha, então partiu.

Isabella PDV:

Vendo aquela cena, minha respiração descompassava-se, e em descontentamento, as lágrimas desciam suaves por minha face. Oh, como essa verdade me doía. Poderia não amá-lo, mas ainda sim sentia-me traída.

_Tão profundas, eu mal respiro__  
__Mas você só vê um sorriso__  
_

"Mentiroso desgraçado." Murmurei, beliscando minha mão de raiva. Claro que eu não deveria ter aprendido esses nomes feios, mas não se tem culpa, quando não tenho nada mais a fazer, se não ver Emmet lutando contra Jacob nos fins de semana em que eu fugia das aulas de ioga. É claro que ninguém mais sabia disso além de Elizabeth.

Olhei para o criado mudo, e vejo um vaso de flores, em que aquelas rosas brancas que Jacob me enviara naquela tarde repousavam. Elas eram lindas, e o branco representava inocência.

Com certeza eu era uma inocenta, achando que Jacob me amava. Da maneira que eu era, teimosa, chata, rebelde e... Urgh! Pois fique sabendo Jacob Maguire Black, você jamais irá se casar comigo.

Peguei uma rosa, arrancando pétala por pétala, enquanto voltava para minha enorme cama. A raiva me dominava e a razão que eu pensava não ter a continha de meus gritos histéricos.

"Como ele pôde?" eu perguntei a mim mesma, descontando toda minha raiva na rosa. "Pois saiba querido, que para mim e toda Inglaterra, que isso é inadmissível!" resmunguei baixo, enquanto meus olhos ficavam moles.

_E eu não quero que isso se vá__  
__Realmente eu só quero saber_

Não me lembro exatamente quanto tempo depois eu dormi, mas sei que acordei exausta, com uma dor muito grande no peito. A dor era quase física, mas não chegava a tanto.

Elizabeth havia aberto novamente as cortinas, e tirara as rosas brancas mortas de meu quarto. O pequeno bolo de soja cheirava meu quarto, e a pequena mesinha já estava sobre mim.

"Bom dia, querida." Elizabeth disse, amarrando meus cabelos. Eu apenas sorri para ela, tomando o copo de suco de goiaba e apenas mordendo uma torrada. Havia uma salada de frutas no qual eu de algumas colheradas e dei por fim a refeição matinal. "O que te incomoda, pequena?" ela perguntou, percebendo minha cara fechada.

_Se eu deixar você me amar__  
__Ser o único a adorar_

"Prefiro que descubra por si só." Eu disse simplesmente, indo em direção ao enorme banheiro e trancando a porta. O meu banho já estava preparado e eu estava sem paciência de demorar, eu tinha que fazer o certo, eu tinha que tirar essa dúvida que abominava minha mente.

O banho quente fora rápido, e eu coloquei minha calça jeas e blusa branca, amarrei meu cabelo e saí em plena energia para fora de meu quarto. Elizabeth me conhecia, e sabia que eu não queria ser seguida.

_Você passaria por tudo?__  
__Seja o que eu estou procurando_

Vi um guarda passando com o walktock, e o parei. "Onde está Jacob?" perguntei sorrindo. Ele olhou para mim, para o relógio e novamente para mim.

"Aula de Box." Ele disse, apontando para a direção da sala. Eu agradeci com um sorriso e saí em disparada em direção as portas. Os guardas logo abriram, e vejo Jacob dando socos em um saco de areia vermelho pendurado.

Pigarreei, chamando sua atenção, e o professor que estava lá saiu rapidamente da sala, fechando-a logo em seguida, nos deixando sós. Isso era perigoso, eu poderia acabar com ele, de tanto ódio e mágoa que sentia.

_Se eu deixar você me amar...__  
_

"Mi hermosa, acordou cedo hoje." Jacob disse se aproximando, enquanto eu me afastava dele. É claro que ele estranhou meu ato, mas não declarou nada.

"Senhorita Isabella, para você." Eu disse, com um nó formando-se em minha garganta.

"O que há com você querida?" perguntou sorrindo, enquanto tirava as luvas de Box. Naquele momento eu queria ser uma lutadora de Box profissional.

"Ah, não me faça falar o que nós dois sabemos Jacob! Quando você ia me dizer que nunca me amou?" perguntei, indo direto ao assunto. Ele engasgou com a própria saliva, o que o fazia ainda mais miserável, e olhou para mim assustado. "Ora, vamos deixar as formalidades de lado, eu sei sobre a outra Jacob." Eu declarei, e estava prevendo que ele tivesse um derrame ali mesmo. Mas quer saber? Eu não estava nem um pouco me preocupando.

"Como você soube?" perguntou, sentando-se em uma cadeira, longe de mim.

"Isso interessa mesmo? Para mim, o pior Jacob, é você ter fingido esse tempo todo. Eu sofria, tentando entender por que eu não conseguia te amar. Mas quer saber? Eu não me importo mais. Eu conclui o duvidoso antes da hora. O nosso noivado está acabado." Conclui, com as mãos tremendo, vendo em onde tudo isso parou.

_Ser aquele a adorar__  
__Você passaria por tudo?__  
__Seja o que eu estou procurando_

#Fim do capítulo 1#

N/A: Docinhos, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, por que eu não gostei muito, mas eu quis terminar o quanto antes, para postar rapidinho para vocês.

Eu espero bastante comentários de vocês, e agradeço a todas que já leram e já comentaram, agradeço a vocês que estão lendo agora também!

Bem, não sei se vocês estavam gostando do casal Jacob/Bella, por isso me desculpo por acabar com ele tão rápido. Mas ele não vai sair como vilão da história ainda não, só que ele não é a alma gêmea da nossa princesa *.*. Flores eu espero que tenham gostado também da música, que é muito especial para mim o.o, e esses versinhos, para quem nunca viu isso antes, é a tradução da música, combinando com o capítulo.

Agradeço novamente a todas vocês!

Tradução da música: .

Beijão flores, comentem por favor!

.


	4. Capítulo 02 Eu Sou Forte!

N/A:

Queridas, eu arranjei uma suuper beta, então...

No último capítulo de Capri...

"_Isso interessa mesmo? Para mim, o pior Jacob, é você ter fingido esse tempo todo. Eu sofria, tentando entender por que eu não conseguia te amar. Mas quer saber? Eu não me importo mais. Eu concluí o duvidoso antes da hora. O nosso noivado está acabado." Conclui, com as mãos tremendo, vendo em onde tudo isso parou. _

Nesse capítulo de Capri...

"_Emmet, eu nunca o amei, mas eu sim sentia algo por ele. Eu só espero que ele seja feliz agora, é tudo."_

"_E eu pensando que agora eu teria uma irmã emo-suicida."_

Nos vemos no fim do capítulos, princesas!

Capítulo 2: Eu sou forte!

Trilha Sonora: Alice – Avril Lavigne

(Link do YouTube: .com/watch?v=1dyi1BW1cwk)

Isabella POV:

"Isabella, não diga isso. Pense em seus pais! Isso não seria justo a eles!" Jacob levantou-se exasperado, vindo em minha direção. "Eu te amo, mi hermosa." Ele deixou a voz manhosa, mas eu olhei para ele com nojo.

"VOCÊ deveria ter pensado em tudo isso, antes de se envolver com outra. Jacob, eu não acredito que você, logo você, foi capaz de fazer uma coisa desse nível! Deus, e eu achando que eu não te merecia por não te amar!"

_Assustada_  
_Andando em círculos__  
_

Jacob se aproximou de mim, e minhas lágrimas estavam trancadas em meus olhos, eu simplesmente não podia deixá-las cair, não poderia demonstrar o quanto eu estava vulnerável àquela situação. Neguei com a cabeça, como se pudesse impedir que tudo aquilo fosse a mais pura verdade.

"Eu sinto muito, querida, eu não pensei que... eu..." ele começou a dizer colocando os braços ao meu redor. Eu me virei contra ele, ficando de costas ao seu peito, em silêncio. Ele alisava minha cabeça enquanto eu tentava acabar com aquela angústia e acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas. "Isabella, por favor, diga alguma coisa." Ele disse preocupado, e eu virei para ele, finalmente em prantos.

"Eu não consigo tirar esse maldito anel." Eu disse, puxando o anel de noivado do meu dedo com força, como se minha vida dependesse daquilo. Eu não podia mais ficar assim, eu não podia deixá-lo fazer aquilo comigo.

_Estou debaixo da terra_  
_Eu caio_

Eu disse no mesmo momento em que as portas se abriram. Olhei para a porta e vi meu irmão de vermelho, olhando entre mim e meu ex-noivo. Joguei o anel no chão com raiva e saí correndo, sem dar explicações a ninguém. Meu irmão não dissera nada, mas quando olhei para trás, as portas estavam sendo fechadas novamente. Fui para o jardim, e acabei parando no mesmo lugar em que Jacob se encontrara com sua amante. Olhei para minha janela, vendo Elizabeth de lá.

Minha babá parecia preocupada comigo, mas não podia fazer nada, ela sabia que dessa vez era algo mais grave. Nunca tivera chorado por motivos fúteis, então chorar essas malditas lágrimas significava que eu realmente estava magoada. Sentei-me no mesmo banco em que Jacob estivera sentado na noite passada, recolhi meus joelhos e comecei a lembrar de coisas boas, para tentar parar de chorar.

Algum tempo passou, e as lágrimas já tinham cessado. Estava com uma dor de cabeça imensa, e meu dedo doía, tamanha a força que eu usara, tentando tirar aquele maldito anel que nem deveria ter ido parar em meu dedo. Amaldiçoei o resto das gerações de Jacob, e as gerações passadas também, e me levantei.

Comecei a andar entre as árvores, olhando para a terra. Esse jardim era enorme, mais me parecia uma mini-floresta, sempre amara ficar aqui. Comecei a tomar um caminho diferente do de costume, e quando percebo, estava em frente a uma pequena capela. Mas essa capela era diferente. Não era exatamente o que se chama de capela, já que não tinha nenhum santo ou nada parecido. Eu estava bastante distante de casa, e com certeza essa casinha estava em uma localização bem escondida.

_Sim, eu caio_

Abri uma portinha negra, e dentro daquela pequena casinha, vi uma caixa rosa bebê. Era do estilo de caixas que mamãe gostava de guardar suas coisas, então presumi que fosse dela. Peguei a caixa e fechei a porta novamente. _  
_

Saí do jardim, quando começou a trovejar, levando comigo a caixa rosa. Ninguém me viu fora os guardas, fui direto para meu quarto no terceiro andar do castelo, sem prestar atenção em nada ao meu redor, somente entrei em meu quarto vazio e fechei a porta, já que minha mãe tinha me confiscado a chave.

Abri a caixa, curiosa como sempre, e no conteúdo eu vi que havia várias cartas, fotos, mapas e um pedaço de tecido.

A primeira coisa que peguei foi o pedaço de tecido, o que mais parecia metade de um lenço. Era um tecido meio encardido, por estar velho e guardado há muito tempo, e era toda bordada a crochê, que também não tinha uma cor definida. O lenço era de seda nobre, mas não era cheia de fios de ouro, como minha mãe costuma usar. Esses pareciam ser fios de algodão – nunca tinha pensado que aula de costura pudesse servir para algo – mas mesmo assim, muito bem trabalhado.

Deixei o lenço de lado por um tempo, colocando-o de volta a caixa, e pegando uma foto. Era de uma casa muito grande, parecida com o castelo, só que um pouco menor. Em destaque nessa foto, estava um homem de olhos castanhos, assim como o cabelo curto. Era um homem muito bonito sim, mas me parece um pouco mais velho que eu. A foto parecia antiga, por estar um pouco queimada e em cor sépia. Olhei atrás da foto, procurando por uma data.

_Estou enlouquecendo_  
_Onde eu estou agora?_

1990. Um ano antes de eu nascer. Balancei a cabeça, tentando esquecer o que veio a minha mente, e peguei outra foto. Essa me parecia da mesma época, mas não era de uma casa ou de uma pessoa. Essa foto mostrava o mar. Era bonito, um pouco diferente das praias da Inglaterra. Era como... Como se fosse deserta. O lugar me lembrava sonhos e felicidade. O resumo do que eu via a minha frente, mesmo sem cores. Alguém bateu em minha porta, três toques. Escondi em alerta tudo dentro da caixa novamente, e jogando-a junta com a tampa para de baixo dos travesseiros.

Arrumei meus cabelos rapidamente por cima de meus ombros e respirei fundo.

"Entre." Disse, pouco antes de a porta se abrir, obedecendo a minha ordem. "Ah Emmet, é você." Eu disse, me aliviando por não ser Elizabeth. Tudo que eu menos queria agora era falar sobre o tal incidente. "O que aconteceu?" eu perguntei, quando ele sentou-se na ponta de minha cama. As regras diziam que um homem não podia ficar sozinho no mesmo quarto que uma dama, mas ele era o meu irmão, e Deus livre-me disso, eu nunca faria nada com o meu irmão, em público ou não.

"Só conversamos." Ele disse me prevenindo de um ataque do coração. Tudo que eu menos queria era meu irmão com o nome sujo. "Ele ama Leah, não há como esconder o brilho dos olhos dele quando fala dela." Meu irmão disse, pegando a minha mão com carinho. Eu apenas sorri triste. "Mas isso não justifica seu erro." Disse com nojo. "Ele não tinha direitos de fazer isso com você." Concluiu, passando a mão em minha face. Eu a peguei e beijei-a com carinho e ternura.

"Não se preocupe com isso Emmet, tudo o que importa é que eu soube antes de... Você sabe." Eu disse sem graça e ele riu, me levando a fazer o mesmo. "Se ele a ama, só posso esperar que ele seja feliz com ela. Qual o nome mesmo...?"

"Leah." Ele disse despreocupado e olhando para o teto.

_De cabeça pra baixo_  
_Não posso parar com isso agora_

"Isso, ótimo. Agora eu vou seguir em frente como eu sempre fiz." Sorri alegre, me levantando, tentando esconder que ainda estava magoada, e comecei a passear pelo meu quarto.

"Ah, pequena, eu soube que hoje você vai ter o dia livre e..." Emmet dizia, enquanto eu olhava para o manequim com meu vestido de noiva. A sua voz já estava distante, como sempre ficava quando eu ficava distraída, mas não era normal eu ver faíscas negras num vestido branco. "Querida? Está me ouvindo?" Emmet perguntou. Por que ele estava cochichando? Droga, eu não estava enxergando nada, estava tudo preto.

"Emmet? Cadê você?" chamei por ele, mas eu não consegui escutar minha voz. Será que ele me escutava? Encostei-me em algo, tentando me escorar, mas não consegui suportar meu próprio peso, e acabei caindo no chão, sem sentir o baque verdadeiro. Aos poucos fui sentindo-me mais leve, sendo levada pela inconsciência.

***

"Eu ainda não acredito que logo você foi capaz de fazer isso. Nunca pensei que poderia desapontar minha pequena." Era a voz de Elizabeth. Eu estava deitada, e meus olhos fechados. O que havia acontecido? Com quem Elizabeth falava?

_Isso não pode me parar agora_

"Chega disso, ela está acordando." Agora meu irmão falava, enquanto meus olhos abriam aos poucos, eu tentando me acostumar com a luz. Olhei a janela, e vi que não era mais dia. Depois olhei ao redor, vendo que estava em outro quarto, eu não sabia exatamente qual, não conhecia todos os quartos da casa. O primeiro rosto que vi foi o de Elizabeth, que sorria com algum tipo de pena para mim. Depois olhei para meu irmão, com a expressão preocupada, como sempre. Olhei para minha esquerda, e vejo Jacob.

Meu sorriso mal formado se desmanchou imediatamente, e eu desviei meus olhos, abaixando a cabeça. Tentei me levantar, aos poucos, ficando ao menos sentada. Minha cabeça doía muito, mas eu tentei não demonstrar isso.

"Alguém morreu por acaso?" perguntei, com um pouco de diversão na voz, tentando ao menos dispersar um pouco daqueles sentimentos ruins que pairavam no ar. Emmet sorriu para mim, passando a mão em minha bochecha, como sempre fazia. Suspirei, e então me levantei da cama, mas Elizabeth e Emmet me impediram, jogando-me de volta a cama.

"Senhores Elizabeth e Emmet, a senhora rainha chama por vocês no escritório dela." Um guarda anunciou, com um walktock no ouvido, deixando a porta aberta para a passagem dos dois. Não me preocupei com o que minha mãe queria, pois ela sempre chamava os dois para alguma coisa boba.

Aproveitei e me levantei novamente e como anteriormente, alguém me forçou a ficar na cama. Olhei para o lado e vi Jacob novamente, me alterando.

_Eu vou vencer_  
_Vou sobreviver_

"Qual o seu problema?" perguntei mal educada, com uma tonalidade na voz que eu nunca usara antes com ele. Claro que Jacob se assustou por alguns segundos, mas logo se recompôs em sua pose.

"Nenhum pequena, só quero que você esteja totalmente recuperada antes que se levante, sabe muito bem que qualquer movimento brusco pode deixá-la tonta novamente." Disse com a voz parecida com a de um médico: totalmente profissional. Tal seriedade, aquela ausência de sentimentos em sua voz, me magoou mais, mas não me deixei abater.

"Desculpe-me Jacob, mas se não sabe, não possui mais tal moral que pensa para interferir em minhas decisões ou em meus atos." Eu disse com a voz fria, repreendendo-o, levantei-me desafiadoramente outra vez, dessa vez aliviada por ninguém me segurar. "Agora, eu preciso resolver meus assuntos pendentes." Conclui, saindo pela porta, deixando que o guarda a fechasse. Subi as escadas, chegando aos quartos principais, e corri até o meu, fechando a porta rapidamente e entrei no banheiro.

Tomei um banho, deixando que a água morna da ducha levasse para o ralo os sentimentos ruins e todo o mal estar. Lavei meu cabelo sem me preocupar muito com o que fazia apenas me sentia suja, por ainda me lembrar sobre os momentos que tivera com Jacob. Odiava o quanto ele me encantava. Odiava, odiava com todo o meu ser.

Gritei internamente, pegando meu hobbie e indo até o closet, para colocar um vestido. Era sempre muito bem visto usar vestidos dentro dessa casa. Principalmente a princesa Isabella, filha da rainha Renée. Revirei os olhos, e passei direto pelo espelho, sem ter paciência para ver como estava.

_Quando o mundo estiver se partindo_  
_Quando eu finalmente atingir o chão_

Coloquei meu vestido branco, que ia até o joelho, e um chinelo com brilhantes que Georg me dera. Fui para minha cama, pegando a caixa que encontrara novamente e a abri. Peguei a foto da ilha, e coloquei sobre o criado mudo. Depois eu peguei um papel velho, amarelado. Ele tinha algumas manchas, denunciando o quanto era velho. Não tinha data ou nome, mas a letra era bonita. Um pouco deitada para a direita, e o uso das palavras difíceis e antigas mostrava-me a pessoa culta. Não era a letra de minha mãe com certeza, e eu sabia disso por que sua letra não era inclinada e muito menos tão bonita quanto àquela.

Fechei a carta, percebendo que não conseguiria decifrar aquelas manchas negras em um papel amarelado. A caixa era composta em grande parte por cartas, com algumas juras de amor e saudade. Após revirar tudo, eu encontrei uma fita de cetim, de cor branca, e muito pouco desbotada. A fita era mediana, com alguns vinte ou trinta centímetros, e eu o coloquei no cabelo, como uma tiara, amarrando-a na nuca, e olhando de longe para o espelho da parede em frente a minha cama.

"Até que fiquei bem com essa coisa..." eu disse, alisando meus cabelos semi-úmidos, e voltei minha atenção à caixa. Peguei tudo, exceto pela foto da ilha, coloquei dentro da caixa, e quando peguei a tampa, um papel caiu. "Quantos papéis velhos eu ainda vo..." comecei a dizer, quando vi o que era o papel. Era um tipo de mapa antigo, em que mostrava um pouco da Inglaterra e um roteiro marítimo até a Itália. O que será que havia na Itália? E depois dela, onde havia outra rota até o meio do mar?

Coloquei isso junto com a foto, e coloquei de volta na pequena caixa. Eu dedicaria meu tempo dos outros dias a descobrir essas duvidas que dominavam minha cabeça agora. Bem, pelo menos eu não precisava me preocupar com pensamentos importunos mais, já que não teria tempo de sobra.

Sorri vitoriosa, colocando a caixa de baixo da cama, no exato momento em que alguém bate a minha porta.

_Não vou apenas me virar_  
_Não tente me parar_

"Entre." Eu disse, quando novamente meu irmão entra em meu quarto com uma bandeja com cheiro agradável nas mãos. Eu sorri para ela, sentindo a fome que me seguia há tempos. "Nhami!" eu brinquei, quando meu irmão colocou a mesinha do almoço na minha cama, e pegou uma poltrona, sentando-se nela.

"Já passou do horário do almoço, então trouxe uma sobremesa logo de uma vez, para não sentir fome antes das nove. Que faixa esquisita é essa em seu cabelo? Ficou boa." Mal pude responder, e meu irmão já estava mexendo em meu cabelo como um gato brincava com lã.

"Hey, não desarrume meu cabelo!" briguei com ele, enquanto ajeitava a fita novamente e voltava minha atenção em satisfazer minha fome.

"'Não desarrume meu cabelo! '" imitou minha voz, o que me fez rir, e engasgar. Recompus-me rapidamente, quando percebi a atenção de meu irmão em outra coisa. Oops! "O que é isso?" perguntou, pegando o mapa e a foto antiga que estava em cima do criado mudo. Peguei rapidamente de suas mãos, antes que ele pudesse ver o conteúdo e coloquei dentro da gaveta, trancando-a com a chave, e colocando-a dentro de meu vestido.

"Nada demais." Respondi simplesmente, como se aquele ato alienígena fosse comum. Emmet encolheu os ombros, despreocupado, como sempre foi, e pegou uma torrada de minha bandeja. Sabia que ele acabaria com vontade de comer também. "Pode ficar com o resto, não quero mais." Eu empurrei a bandeja em sua direção, não me sentindo mais com fome.

"OH não, por favor, não me diga que agora está em depressão e virou uma anoréxica e..."

_Não vou chorar_

"Emmet, pára com isso, eu não estou em depressão, muito menos parei de comer. Eu estou super bem, só não estou com fome, é isso! Eu, Isabella, princesa da Inglaterra, chateada por terminar com meu noivo?!" perguntei como se fosse à coisa mais simples do mundo "Jamais!" respondi por mim mesma, provocando um sorriso aberto e nojento de meu irmão. Nojento por que seus dentes estavam cheios de geléia de morango.

"Mas você não o ama?" ele perguntou com a boca cheia. Ri categoricamente, um pouco antes de responder.

"Emmet, eu nunca o amei, mas eu sim sentia algo por ele. Eu só espero que ele seja feliz agora, é tudo."

"E eu pensando que agora eu teria uma irmã emo-suicida." Ele disse revirou os olhos junto a mim, e nós rimos. Peguei uma almofada, colocando sobre mim, olhando meu irmão comer. "Tem certeza que não quer isso? Está realmente muito bom." Neguei com a cabeça, pensando em como eu estava, o que muito havia acontecido em tão pouco tempo.

Olhei para a estante de fotos, me levantei e peguei um álbum de cor lilás, contendo fotos de meus dezessete anos. Sentei-me no sofá, ao lado de meu irmão, para que ele pudesse ver aquelas fotos junto a mim.

_Eu estou no país das maravilhas_  
_De pé novamente_

As primeiras fotos, eu estava com meu irmão tentando vencê-lo em Yagyu Shinkage-ryu* (*: guerra de espada. Foi uma das primeiras guerras de espadas no velho Japão, era uma pequena tradição entre os monges praticá-lo e ensinar para os guerreiros mais novos. Foi para há Inglaterra um pouco depois, mas foi pouco usado como lutas reais com a intenção de machucar, e sim como um tipo de esporte, mais comum na realeza.). Era claro que eu estava perdendo, mas isso não me fazia desanimar.

Passei a página, vendo o aniversário de meu irmão, dançando comigo. Nós estávamos rindo com um brilho muito grande em nossos olhos. Era quase presente naquele pedaço de papel a tamanha alegria que aquilo emanava. Era engraçado como ele não conseguia nenhuma garota boa o suficiente que pudesse ser uma boa e atenciosa esposa para meu irmão.

Passei novamente e vi uma foto minha em meu aniversário, beijando a bochecha de Jacob. Dessa vez passei a página rapidamente, mas logo vi que as páginas seguintes eram repletas de fotos minhas com Jacob. Fechei o álbum rapidamente, fazendo um baque abafado no processo.

Emmet olhou para mim e eu apenas sorri, colocando o álbum de volta na estante.

"Pensei que alguém tinha me dito que estava bem." Emmet disse levantando com a bandeja do sofá. Colocou-a em cima da mesa e se jogou em minha cama, com as mãos atrás da nuca. Sua postura poderia demonstrar que não estava ligando muito para aquilo, mas eu conhecia muito bem meu irmão e sabia o que passava por dentro de sua cabecinha confusa.

"Eu estou, de verdade, só não quero ficar me lembrando ok?!" eu declarei, pegando um gole do suco de laranja na bandeja, indo em direção do pequeno micro system para ligar alguma música. Fechei os olhos sorrindo para o que chegava bem aos meus ouvidos e coloquei o copo de volta na mesinha.

_Isso é real? É fingimento?_  
_Vou me defender até o fim_

"Simplesmente não entendo como você gosta dessas músicas!" meu irmão fez uma careta engraçada e eu peguei uma almofada, jogando forte contra ele. Isso o fez pegar outro e revidar. Assim começamos a guerra de almofadas, outra vez.

Foram longos minutos divertidos, e não pretendíamos nos render, mesmo quase afogados em penas de gansos, quando...

"Crianças!" alguém gritou alto o suficiente, ao mesmo tempo em que o som foi interrompido. Olhamos ao mesmo tempo para quem estava gritando, e vimos Elizabeth com a mão na cintura, batendo o pé, brava, no chão, com uma boquinha de lado demonstrando que estava nervosa.

"Ora, vamos Elizabeth, não somos mais crianças!" Emmet disse, e eu aproveitei que ele se distraíra e o ataquei com mais uma almofada. Eu ri da careta dele, mas não previa que fosse ser atacada novamente.

"Hey!" ela gritou novamente, capturando nossa atenção. "Não são crianças hm?!" ela colocou as mãos novamente na cintura, se aproximando. "Olhem só essa bagunça! Vocês nunca vão parar de fazer essa bagunça? E quando tiverem quarenta anos? Vão começar a ver quem pula mais alto nos sofás?" ironizou e Emmet sorriu.

"Ah Elizabeth, não vai dizer que não está louca para se juntar a nós?" Meu irmão perguntou indo atrás de nossa 'babá' e fazendo massagem em seus ombros, como ele sempre fazia quando sabia que estava encrencado. Eu neguei com a cabeça, vendo quando Elizabeth ia se abaixar para pegar as penas. O-oh. Na. Não. Ela não podia ver a caixinha debaixo da cama!

"Não, não, não. Deixe que eu limpo essas penas. Não precisa, mesmo." Eu disse, impedindo que ela se abaixasse e visse a caixinha que eu achara.

"Você? Arrumando essa bagunça?" pausou um pouco, olhando para mim. Ela sabia que eu estava escondendo algo. "Bem, ótimo, mas quando eu voltar não quero ver vocês desperdiçando mais travesseiros, hm?!" disse, piscando para mim e depois virou-se, resmungando alguma coisa que eu não pude entender. Olhei para Emmet, e logo começamos a juntar as penas. Eu sabia que meu irmão Emmet não conseguiria ver a caixa de baixo da cama. Ele era a pessoa mais distraída da face da terra.

_Eu vou vencer_  
_Vou sobreviver_

Passamos um bom tempo pegando aquelas penas, mas pelo menos Emmet nem Elizabeth viram a caixa. Às vezes eu me perguntava se um deles sabia da existência desta, ou ao menos sabiam onde ela estava.

Não me importei mais com isso, quando meu irmão saiu, e eu tive meu tempo e meu quarto só para mim. Elizabeth disse que meus professores particulares não viriam por isso eu tinha o resto do dia livre.

Não tive mais vontade de ouvir som, nem de olhar a caixa. Lembranças de algo que eu não conhecia bem não me faziam sentido.

"Toc, toc." A porta foi entre aberta, e eu vi minha um pedaço da feição preocupada de minha mãe. Eu sempre a via, mesmo estando sempre ocupada. Tínhamos sempre muitos eventos, minha mãe era uma mulher muito educada.

"Ah, oi mamãe, entra." Eu disse sorrindo, batendo em minha enorme cama, para que ela sentasse ao meu lado.

_Quando o mundo estiver se partindo_  
_Quando eu finalmente atingir o chão_

"Oh querida, desculpe-me." Ela disse, chegando até mim. Eu sorri para ela, negando. "Eu devia estar aqui naquela hora, deve ter te magoado tanto..." minha mãe disse, e eu vi em seus olhos uma pequena experiência disso. Perguntei-me sobre o passado de minha mãe. Será que ela sofrera por causa de alguém, será alguém que a tivesse magoado? Engoli as perguntas em silencio, antes que elas pudessem ser contidas de meus lábios.

"Mamãe, não se preocupe, eu estou ótima. Tudo vai passar, e veja pelo menos eu descobri antes que o pior acontecesse!" eu disse, abrindo os braços para ela, que me abraçou forte. Sua coroa caiu sobre a cama e nós rimos. Minha mãe era uma desastrada, sempre deixando sua coroa de brilhantes escorregarem na cabeça.

"É ótimo saber que eu ainda conheço minha filha. Querida, não se preocupe você encontrará a pessoa certa para você, mesmo que não seja exatamente como espera." Ela disse, me fazendo deitar minha cabeça em seu colo. Começou a brincar com meus cabelos e meu rosto. "Psiu, eu te amo viu?! Por mais que não te veja o tempo inteiro e seja uma chata e coruja o tempo todo, mas eu nunca vou deixar de te amar." Ela disse e eu sorri feliz.

_Não vou apenas me virar_  
_Não tente me parar_

"Viu, por que eu deveria ficar triste quando já tenho minha mãe e meu irmão que me amam tanto?" eu disse, percebendo a confusão nos olhos de minha mãe. "E papai, é claro." Eu completei, tendo em troca seu sorriso aliviado. Olhei para a gaveta do criado mudo, e voltei meu olhar para minha mãe.

"Oh querida, eu preciso ir tratar de alguns assuntos com seu pai, já está anoitecendo, tenha uma boa noite minha princesa!" minha mãe disse, levantando da cama e se apressando em direção a saída do quarto.

"Uma boa noite mamãe, tudo certo com seus assuntos." Eu disse, mandando um beijo no ar para ela, e recebendo o dela, como sempre fazíamos. Sorrimos igualmente amorosas, naquele pequeno laço mãe e filha, um que eu sempre me lembraria, mesmo anos depois, por que era mais que especial. Mesmo que eu deixasse tudo.

_Não vou chorar__  
_

#Fim do Capítulo 2#

N/A: Particularmente, senti que o Capítulo ficou meio parado, mas já já vamos começar com a história de verdade. Espero que tenham gostado docinhas lindas!

O que acham que é aquela caixinha misteriosa?

E o Jacob idiota? E a Leah?

Imploro e rolo na lama por comentários lindas!! E a votação, claro!

Tradução de Música: .

Gente, vou apresentar minha beta linda *.*

**_N/B:Oiee meus amores, aqui é a MaHh Pattinson, da fic 7 pecados capitais...._**

**_Gente, fala sério, a paulinha caprichou não? Ta lindo o cap..._**

**_Bom, só passei pra dar um OI..._**

**_Então OI_**

**_Gente, já vou indo. Continue acompanhando Capri e quando der, leiam as minhas ok??_**

**_Beijos amoores_**

**_Até mais!_**

N/A: Lindas e maravilhosas, suuuper agradeço a todas as princesas maravilhosas que comentaram, peço desculpas por não poder agradecer uma a uma, mas que fica claro que não há palavras que descreva como eu amo quando comentam! Então, para não perder o hábito...

*Beijei sapo e virei princesa*


End file.
